Question: Michael did 80 jumping jacks at night. Ashley did 22 jumping jacks in the morning. How many fewer jumping jacks did Ashley do than Michael?
Find the difference between Michael's jumping jacks and Ashley's jumping jacks. The difference is $80 - 22$ jumping jacks. $80 - 22 = 58$.